Falene Trieste
Falene Trieste is a player on the Bakura Miners and the tenth Taoiseach of the Noble House of Trieste, which makes her the de facto owner of the Miners. She is a two-time Galactic Cup champion. Early Limmie Connections Shortly after Falene's birth, her mother Kerry Trieste became the Taoiseach of the Noble House. This brought with it control of the Noble House's stake in the Miners (which before Falene would turn 10 years old became full ownership of the team). During Falene's childhood, the Miners won two Galactic Cups of Limmie in 252 and 259 ABY. Falene was a constant fixture in the owner's box at Miners games through her high school years. College Career Falene chose to attend the Prytis College of Natural Sciences, a member institution of the Bakura 10 Conference, whose flagship sport is limmie. Falene tried out for the limmie team and was accepted as a walk-on player. While she followed in the footsteps of her mother in become a Bak10 collegiate player, Falene's experience was different in a number of respects: #Kerry had been recruited to play college limmie; Falene was a walk-on #Kerry was a scholarship player; Falene never played on scholarship even after she became a starter to free up a scholarship for her teammates #Kerry played four years as a varsity player; Falene played only three and spent the first year as a practice/reserve player Falene was put at defense despite the fact that she is undersized compared to most other defenders. She got her first playing time as a Sophomore in what was an otherwise middling season for the PCNS Rangers. As a Junior in 272, Falene started as Center Half Back for the Rangers, who stormed the Bak10 and went 8-1 on the season to capture the conference championship and earn a spot in the Carnation Bowl. The Rangers face the champions of the Super 16 Conference, Citadel University of Anaxes. The Rangers won by a score of 24-8 in a game that propelled Falene to galactic prominence given the Rangers' dominant defense against the high-powered Citadel offense. The Rangers were selected to play in the Galactic College Championship game against the University of Garos where they narrowly won 24-23. Falene's last-minute stop against Garos clinched the Rangers' victory and made Falene one of the biggest college players in the game. In 273, the Rangers put up a 7-2 conference record and tied the University of Bakura, Salis D'aar Golden Bears (her mother, father, and brother's alma mater). However, UBSD's victory earlier in the season against PCNS won the tiebreak between the two teams and UBSD went to the Carnation Bowl instead. Despite being one of the most prominent players in the Bak10, and some argued the galaxy, Falene was never nominated for the Helmsman Trophy, which is given to the best collegiate player in the galaxy. In fact, in her Senior year Falene was passed over in favor of two fellow Bak10 players: Niskat Deenever of UBSD and Almert Song of Tiarest University. Draft Decision Falene was ranked the second overall defender by HSN Sports' predraft rankings and the first half back overall by a wide margin. From the very start of her Senior year Falene's future plans were the subject of intense speculation by fans and reporters. Falene had three options open to her: #Return to PCNS and use her fourth year of eligibility (as she had only used three of her four years at the end of the 273 season), despite having already graduated from college #Declare for the 274 Elite League Draft #Enter the free agent market Most observers felt that the third option was the most likely due to the fact that the chances at her ranking she would stay on the draft board until the Miners could get her was very low. While reportedly the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers were not interested in taking Falene even if she was available, many felt that the opportunity to draft Kerry Trieste's daughter would have been taken by the Euceron Storm, Ralltiir Starkillers, and Ryloth Rough Riders who all had draft positions higher than Bakura (though Ryloth would withdraw in the middle of the draft). Falene ultimately decided to bypass the draft and sign a four year entry-level contract with the Miners at a level above draft minimum salary. Due to Elite League regulations regarding under the table payments to players, Falene was not allowed to continue drawing any stipend from the Noble House and only had income through her professional limmie earnings. Professional Career Falene's first year in the Elite League was no walk in the park. The team ranked at the bottom of the League in points allowed and finished the season 3-5, causing some to wonder if Trieste was overrated and unsuited for the pro game. In 275, head coach Gaeriel Valerii brought in former Chandrila Patriot Cuth Hulu has her assistant coach with responsibility for the team's defense. The defense was considered "insane" by many, including the players called upon to execute its fluid, choreographed breakouts and plays, but Falene took to it well. She was named a starter to the 275 ELL All-Star Game, joining five fellow Miners on the team. Falene's play even brought her to the attention of a singer-songwriter who penned Merry Fae Day (Even If I'm Not A Wookiee), a Life Day song that became popular and registered on the charts that year. The Miners won the Commissioner's Trophy in 275 and would break their 30+ year streak of Galactic Cup Semifinal/Conference Final losses at Bakura Gardens en route to a Galactic Cup championship. Falene's play as a shut down half back was instrumental in both playoff victories for the Miners. In her first season as player-owner, 277, the Miners went 8-1 in the regular season and were part of a three-way tie for the Commissioner's Trophy, which they lost on the conference record tiebreak. However, the Miners went on to win the Galactic Cup over the Mando'ade Mercs in a thrilling offensive shootout in which Falene battled Jeem Daryc. The win started Falene's tenure as owner on a high note and banished any thoughts about whether she could fill her mother's shoes as owner and Taoiseach. Player/Owner After the 276 season, Kerry Trieste stepped down as Taoiseach and chose Falene to replace her. As a result, Falene became the owner of the Miners. That season the Miners finished 8-1, first in the Solo Conference. Falene was named a reserve starter for the 277 ELL All-Star Game and was nominated for the Salbukk Award. Awards *Salbukk Award: 277 (nominated) *Duchess Eldin Award: 275 (nominated) *All-Star: starter 275, 276, 278; reserve, 277 Category:Bakura Miners Category:Players Category:Owners